


Reassurement

by TheTruthRemains



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, and arguing in the middle of having sex seems like some shit that would happen with him, brainstorm is a really touchy person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: The strongest love is the love that can demonstrate its fragility





	Reassurement

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during a depressive episode and it made me feel a million times better. Hope you enjoy

Brainstorm pulled you on his lap by your hips, with a soft but firm touch. His habsuite was filled with the sound of his cooling fans kicking in trying to keep up with his overheating frame. And it was starting to feel uncomfortable being on top of him. Your soft bare skin was warm against his hard metal frame was making you sweat. You swore you heard one of your sweat drops sizzle on his chest plate. But you ignored all this in favor of admiring his face. For the time since you two went out, he removed the mask. His optics were shining so bright it bathes you in a blue light and the look of absolute adoration he gave you hit a cord. Before you knew it your eyesight start to blur and Brainstorm froze.

He pulled himself up to a sitting position as he starts to panic. "Holy slag, holy slag. What did I do? Did I hurt you? Wait-" Brainstorm cut himself short as he cups your cheek. "Do you not want this?"

You burst out into laughter frightening Brainstorm enough for him to pull back his hand but you bring it back to lean into his touch. "You can build a time machine, but can't read someone's emotions huh?"

Brainstorm sighs in relief and moves his other hand to your side pulling you closer. "To be fair, that took centuries of planning and taking the universe by surprise... But seriously what's wrong?"

Closing your eyes you gave in. "Storm you remember why I rejected you so many times?"

He leans back in thought keeping his hands on you. "You said that you weren't ready and that I was just too excited to see a human. Although I was surprised you even said that. I built you a musical box that showed a holographic slideshow of your pictures from Earth. Why would I build that kind of thing for just anyone?"

"You built Nautica a wrench with that's a travel size toolbox" you argued.

"I rebuilt your glasses with night vision!" Brainstorm retorts.

You pulled away from his touch glaring at him "You once built guns into Trailcutter's legs and even gave Swerve that blaster!"

"Trailcutter asked and you know Swerve's aim rivals Misfire! For the love of Primus, what's the point of all this?"

"I don't feel like I'm good enough for you" you shout. Brainstorm tries to respond, but you cut him off "I'm not smart like Quark or Perceptor. I have acne scars, stretch marks, overweight, and I'm also too-" You stop realizing you were rambling and took a deep breath.

"I have never gone out with anyone moreover, you were my first kiss I just never believed anyone would like me. But then here you are a genius engineer who's a millennium my senior who built an actual time machine to go back in time to save the one he loved suddenly confessed to me. Could you blame me for being skeptical back then? Can you blame me for getting a bit emotional right now when the way you're looking at me right not is something I've dreamed about for years?"

Brainstorm bursts out in laughter and cups your face again. "Primus, for a second there I thought you didn't like me or something, while I don't know how you humans think or view things, you are one of the most beautiful creatures I’ve ever seen. And sure you're not as smart as Percy or Quark".

You roll your eyes "Is this suppose to make me feel better".

"But the last person I felt this strongly about was Quark. Never in my lifetime would I have thought I would love someone as much as I loved him but you.... You, you don't think my inventions are crazy like Percy and the rest of the crew instead you encourage me. You're always open to hearing my ideas and thoughts, comforted me when I have nightmares even before we started dating. My spark feels like it's going to explode whenever I see you smile or hear you laugh."

"Storm-"

"No, sweetspark let me finish". The sudden use of a pet name silenced you "I don't care how many inventions I have to make or how many times I'll have to profess my love to you till you understand how much I care for you. How much I want you to be my Conjux. So if you want to stop right here right now I'll be glad too."

You shook your head. "No, I want this... I want to spend as much time I have with you. And eventually, learn to see what you see in me"

The smile Brainstorm gives you makes your heart swell as he flips so you lay on his berth. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he kisses your neck, earning a giggle from you. "Then let me show you how much I love you."


End file.
